Jaedaspeanut
Jaedaspeanut 'is the pairing of [[User:Jaedaspop|'Jaedas'pop]] and [[User:Minithepeanut|Minithe'peanut]]. Minithepeanut calls Jaedaspop either JP or Jeepers. Jaedaspop calls Minithepeanut, Mini. Moments *They both talk to each other regularly on the Victorious Chat and greet each other with JP! or Mini! *They both commented on the blog This Wiki is Awesome saying how they would be forever alone together. *They both like the song Hurt. *They are currently sitting in the corner together. *Mini suggested two names for this pairing and JP chose the name. *Mini said JP - Go to the Victorious Chat and JP said KK! *They were talking to each other on chat during the making of this page. *JP asked if she could add Mini to her friend's list and Mini said Yeah sure :) And I shall add you to mine. *On Mrs.leohoward's Vent Blog, Mini posted saying that she hates when people compare teen singers to one another and JP was one of the people who replied. *They had a long discussion about which Eliana picture to put on their page, and Mini told JP "<3 u". You can see some of the conversation below. *The have confessed their their love for each other, and have done this twice. (In capital letters, so you know it's legitimate.) *In one of the Off-Topic Blog Comments, where JP posted a picture of herself - Mini said "Aww, everyone looks so purty and beautiful. Especially JP. Just sayin'." *JP was the one to tell Mini that she had been nominated for Featured User on the Victorious Wiki. **Mini responded by virtually hugging everyone and saying I <3 You Guys. *When Mini was making the Creating Userboxes page, all of the examples she used were for her Jaedaspeanut userbox. *When JP took a break from the wiki, Mini became depressed and started binge drinking a chocolate beverage, in a similar manner to Andre in The Diddly-Bops. *When JP told Mini about getting on to the Honor Roll, Mini celebrated by spamming the chat with ten pictures of hot guys. *JP started Spamming the comments when Mini asked her to. *They were speaking on The Recess Wiki Chat. *Mini wrote "JP - GUESS WHAT!" **JP asked "WHAT?" **Mini replied "I LOVE CHUUUUU" **JP replied "I LOVE CHUU TOO" *When JP said MLH and FO were the typical friends in Graceyn's 5 Of Your... Blog, Mini sat in the corner and started singing Hurt, which is the song that JP and Mini first sang together when they had no pairings on this wiki. *JP misses Mini, and hates how she isn't on chat nowadays. *Mini misses JP, and how she doesn't spam comments nowadays. Trivia *Their birthdays are one day after each other. (Mini is the 20th of August, JP is the 21st.) *They both ship Cabbie, Tandre and Bade. *Cat and Jade are both their favourite characters. *They both love Cade, Elitoria and Eliana. *They both love singing. *They both want to learn Spanish. *They are both against bullying. Fan Representation Song: Hurt by Christina Aguilera - as this is the song that they sat in the corner and sang to. '''Place: '''The corner or the Victorious Wiki Chat - as this is where they most hang out. '''Animal: '''Unicorn - as they both love unicorns. Jaedaspeanut Gallery If you want to see the Jaedaspeanut gallery of moments, click here. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Canon Category:Jaedaspop Category:Minithepeanut Category:Friendship Moments